Black Knight
This season is based off the video game Sonic the Hedgehog and the Black Knight. While based off that story, it takes place on Earth, and all main characters encountered that would be animals are human. Story A woman in purple robes is running on a dirt road, with a herd of armored monsters wielding swords chasing her. They then surround her, as she raises her staff. Woman: Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik!''' Please come, my knight! (A wormhole opens up in the sky, and the monsters look up, confused. Then, they see John falling out of the wormhole.) John: AAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! '''TUR-BO! (He swings his arm, creating a mana vortex, that catches him and slowly lowers himself to the ground.) Whew! (Dusts off clothes.) That was weird. (He then looks around, seeing the monsters approaching. He gives off an exaggerated sigh.) 2 days, 7 hours, and 12 minutes. That’s the longest I’ve gone without having to transform recently, and I was like 10 minutes from breaking that record! (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) Slapstrike: Slapstrike! The monsters charge forward, swinging their swords. Slapstrike spins, using his flipper hands to repel the swords, and knocking the monsters away. More approach, and Slapstrike stretches his flippers, plowing through the monsters, which break into purple dust afterwards. Then, a knight wearing dark golden armor riding a black horse running on the air appears. The horse lands on the ground. Knight: Who dares defy me? Slapstrike: I do. Got a problem with that? (The knight raises a giant sword, covered in what looked like black and red dragon scales. The tip of the sword looks like an axe head.) I guess you do. Slapstrike goes to slap the knight, but the knight counters with his sword. The collision blows Slapstrike back, causing him to revert. John: Ow. Women: Please flee! He is too powerful for you as you are, sir knight. John: Please. That was a warm up. (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Diamondhead holds his arms out, with four crystal mounds coming out of the ground. They break apart, revealing four crystal swords. He hits the Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Four Arms grabs the swords, wielding one in each hand. He spins the two in his upper hands rapidly, while dragging the lower two blades across the ground. He moves, swinging all four of them at once. The knight raises his sword, and blocks the attack, of all four swords. Four Arms moves back, and swings both right swords, which the knight blocks. Four Arms thrusts at the knight with both left swords, but the horse runs off, dodging and forcing Four Arms back. The horse then charges Four Arms, the knight swinging his sword. Four Arms swings all four swords, as the knight dashes past, destroying two of the crystal swords. Four Arms: Such power! I need to try something different. (Hits Omnitrix) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! (The knight charges back, and Spidermonkey jumps to the side, firing web at the horse’s feet. It gets caught, and the knight swings his sword, cutting through the web. Spidermonkey hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey charges in, swinging his two swords at the knight. The knight parries, then Ultimate Spidermonkey spits web, catching the knight’s arm. He pulls on the web, pulling the arm away. Ultimate Spidermonkey goes in for a thrust, but lightning shoots from the knight’s sword, hitting and stunning Ultimate Spidermonkey. The knight breaks free from the web, and slashes at Ultimate Spidermonkey, destroying one of the crystal swords and knocking him to the ground, reverting him. John moans, being down. Knight: Now, where was I? (The knight approaches the woman, who looks fearful.) Ah yes. Your execution. John: Hey! (The knight turns, seeing John standing.) Don’t forget about me. Knight: Impossible! You should be dead! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Blaze Spear: Blaze Spear! Blaze Spear spirals at the knight, his crystal sword out in front, his entire body and sword on fire. The knight parries the attack, but the blow stuns him for a moment. Blaze Spear flips in midair, and comes down to stab the knight in reverse grip, in the face. The knight was too slow, unable to lift his sword. However, the sword hits some form of invisible barrier, and it breaks into pieces. Blaze Spear: What? (Blaze Spear lands on his feet, and dashes around the knight, standing in front of the woman.) Okay, now I’ll run. (Blaze Spear spins in one spot, creating a giant spiraling wall of fire.) Knight: You really think that this can stop me? (The knight charges into the fire, but Blaze Spear and the woman were gone.) This means nothing. (The horse then runs into the air, over a nearby hill, where three knights were waiting. One was in silver armor, one in green armor, and one in red armor.) Eliminate that creature, and the woman as well. Other Knights: Yes, your Majesty. (The horse then runs off.) End Scene John and the woman are walking down the road through a forest. Woman: You are, quite a strange knight. You don’t even wield a sword. John: I may be different, but I guarantee that I am the greatest knight you’ll ever find. Name’s John Spacewalker. Woman: I am Merlina. I apologize for summoning you so suddenly, however, I needed assistance. John: Eh, I’m used to it. Who was that guy I fought, and his minions? Merlina: That is, was, King Arthur. John: Arthur? The king of Camelot? Am I in the past or something? Merlina: Yes. His Majesty was a fine and fair ruler, then he obtained the scabbard of Excalibur. It is infused with dark magic, and it corrupted him. This also gave him his sword, Deathcalibur. John: So, you need me to take his scabbard, and he’ll be defeated. Merlina: (Shocked by the simplicity of the plan) Uh, yes. Quite simply put. However, the scabbard gives him invincibility, and no one can kill him. John: I’ll get to that part of it as I get there. But first, I’ll need a sword. (Merlina then swings her staff, then raises her arm, seemingly grabbing the air. She pulls out a dull, chipped short sword, the metal colored green from rust. She gives it to John.) Merlina: I am sorry. But this is the best I can do. John: (Examining it) It’ll be fine for now. Merlina: I apologize for imploring, but are you strong with the sword? In your battle against His Majesty, it seemed that you were simply swinging it all over the place. John: I’ve had experience with swords, but no official training. Merlina: Then I suggest that we practice. (She raises her staff, creating one of the monsters, which wields a sword.) An important feature is footwork. You may be able to strike, but in order to get at the foe, you must be able to outmaneuver them. (John spars with the monster, able to parry the monster’s attacks, and go in to make strikes to the monster, unable to land a blow.) Disarming a foe is as important as hitting them. (John’s blade collides with the monster’s, and he spins the sword, forcing the monster to lose its grip.) After a few hours, John was panting heavily, the monster defeated. Merlina: Incredible. In just a few hours. (She was holding a flower.) People are just like this flower. They quickly bloom, only to fall quickly to the elements and environment. John: Well, I won’t fall to the Mad King. You can trust that. Merlina: There is one who could help you, the lady of the lake. However, I do not know where to find her. I suggest you go into town to learn more. John: Are you not going with me? Merlina: I am, unwelcome in town. Being a wizard. John: Alright. I’ll fight and defeat the King, and restore order. (John then heads off, following the road.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Merlina Villains *King Arthur **Knights of the Underworld *Knights of the Round Table **Silver Knight **Green Knight **Red Knight Aliens *Slapstrike *Diamondhead (cameo) *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Blaze Spear Trivia *John officially starts going by the name "Spacewalker." *John begins his training with a sword, and to become a knight. *Most of the aliens in this episode were originally supposed to make their first re-appearance in this episode. However, they made their return in the most recent John Smith 10/Ahmad 15 crossover. *Four Arms wielding four swords resembles General Grievous' battle style from Star Wars. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc